Undetterred Fate
by blackknight291
Summary: It like this always, path for each individual have been set on stone. It is no different for the young Sawada Tsunayoshi. What he hoped freedom turned out to be his imprisonment.
1. Chapter 1

**KHR **

Disclaimer: I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does.

A/N: BTW some short clarifications for this fanfic. There is **NO ARCOBALENO CURSE** here so Reborn is in his adult form **and** referred to as **uncle** by Tsunayoshi since the brunette is under Reborn's care. Tsunayoshi isn't clumsy, just the average boring student, or at least what he fronts to the others. Dino is someone who looks after Tsunayoshi with Reborn and acts like an elder brother. Don't sue me because of what you might find because all of this is a matter of **WHAT IF's**.

Genre: General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, Shounen Ai

Chapter Note: I tried a point of view story. I hope that you will like this. From our petite brunette Tsunayoshi view point.

1 School Transfer

I stared at the envelope I took out from the mailbox as soon as I arrived home from school, the Namimori seal on it. I hurriedly opened it, read the contents. I couldn't help smile reading that I had been accepted into Namimori School. My name in bold capital letters – **SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI **have been accepted to Namimori School. Although I wish to celebrate it with my elder brother, Dino-nii, he wasn't around and had not returned from his job. I can't expect Reborn, my uncle, to celebrate with me either since he is absent more frequently like my father is.

**BANG! **The sound of a door slam open startled me awake. I sat up knowing few people who would do such a thing. Without considering the time, I didn't need to guess who because my father had not returned from I don't know where. "Reborn!" I called my voice sounding as a grumble, he enters without my permission.

"I read the letter, congratulations." Reborn congratulated me with a smile. "Though you didn't tell us about it is, good that you passed there."

I eyed him oddly suspicious that he doesn't seem angry that I decided to transfer school without informing him. I wonder if he had known about it and had simply kept quiet about it and WHY. "Err… thanks. I didn't expect you would let me off so easily." I hid the fact that I was disturbed by his reaction which is scary itself, though I know he is aware of my outlook; after all he had been around most of my life.

"Well, you made your own decision which is good. I will support you on that."

I frown wondering what he had planned. I had been under Reborn's care to know that the smile he always shows means something dangerous for ME. "Y… You do?" I had to give the situation a cautious approach. "… … Let me tell you that Namimori have dorms, I intend to stay there." I said preparing myself for an opposition since he had been training me physically and mentally day and night whenever he can – and there was no room for question. I am sure that he will give me a punishment I won't be able to forget since it is the first time that I made such a big decision and without telling him until the last date.

"Then you better decide what to take with you." Reborn rummage through my stuff deciding what I should take with me, he started to stuff things in my camping bag which I usually brought whenever Reborn would drag me away someplace. I sat on my bed; stares at him as he continues to look into my things wondering what is going through his head, worried what he had planned for me. I expected him to scold me how I did not consult with him; this situation was far more concerning and scary.

"I can't return here for training." Though in fact there is a way for me to return for a bit of Reborn's Special Spartan Training sessions. "Only during weekends and breaks." Though it was half my intention why I decide on the transfer, the physical training that Reborn gives me is too exhausting that I feel like I would break if I could not control it.

"I'll make do with It." he hummed which came another surprise to me; he wasn't angry – actually he is in a good mood despite me leaving suddenly. "I'll visit you there sometimes as well for your training." I felt scared that he didn't seem bothered. "Remember the training I taught you." He continues to speak.

"Ye… Yeah." I stutter. Not that I can forget easily what he taught me – fighting skills that I couldn't imagine existed if he had not taught it to me. "I remember, will always do." I reminisce the sessions I had with Reborn, the wounds that I received from his Spartan training that I almost thought I would die. If I am not mistaken I was about eight or nine, after a kidnapping incident when I lost my mom.

"Wha… What?" I tensed up when he suddenly stared at me with a frown. He let out a sigh and said, "I wish we could have done with your shrimpy looking body."

I frown at his comment about my physique which I am very much bothered with. "Sorry for being shrimpy then!" It was true that I am a bit small considering I am 15 years old. No matter what training or supplement I receive, my body just won't grow big as I wanted. There were times I felt pathetic when I see the other teens that stood tall.

"Tell Dino when you will leave." Reborn informed as he dropped a bag he had prepared for me. "The thing you'll need is in there – practical things. You can add more if you want, but I suggest you take this bag; it is only one."

I stare at the bag wondering what he had put inside it, well whatever it were – confident that it would be useful for me to use wherever I go. I just pray he does not do anything drastic to drag me back.

And Reborn was gone out of the room like a wind. I wonder if he had eaten something that he reacted mild. Reborn is really weird that I wonder what he had plotted now.


	2. Chapter 2

**KHR**

Disclaimer: I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does.

2 Hibari Kyouya

I know it is weird for a second year to transfer school so I had to make up a reason for it when asked, not that I believe I need to but because I had seen so much transfer student do it – at least in the manga's I read and from the television I had watched. Though I know it would be annoying to be questioned by people. I followed my teacher to the class preparing my thoughts what to say surprised that I wasn't lead to the class but what appears to be the student council room. "Sensei?" I called. "Aren't you going to take me to class?" I didn't know anything nor had I done something to be sent to the student council room on my first day so I got curious why especially** here**.

"I was ordered to take you to meet someone before I introduce you to you class."

I blinked staring at the teacher wondering if I had misheard. "Ordered?" I didn't like the word he used; only one mind comes into mind – **Reborn**. _Of course, that is why he didn't say anything against my sudden decision to transfer. He must have known someone here. Or worst, he had foreseen my action beforehand._ Scared, I prepared myself, enters the room to see a male student wearing an arm band with the word written Namimori that I ended up gawking since I didn't expect a student to meet. After all, the _(odd)_ people that Reborn usually introduce to me are always older than me or an adult, yet to meet someone my age NORMAL.

"Thanks for bringing him here sensei." The male student uttered not even looking up as he focus entirely on the papers in front of him. I snap close my mouth hearing the student's voice for the first time. _It wasn't Reborn as I expected, though I might be wrong._ I didn't want to jump to any conclusions, not when Reborn might be involved.

"I'll leave you to talk; I'll wait for you outside Sawada." The teacher told me, he exits the room locking the door behind.

Left alone with the male student who seems to be busy with something, I didn't know what to do. I stood puzzled at the current situation; I stare wondering what he wants me for. "Introduce yourself." he demanded me.

I blinked knowing he had sounded so sure to know who I am when I arrived with the teacher a while ago. "Sa… Sawada Tsunayoshi." I informed as I come to a conclusion that it might not be Reborn who planned something like this, _Right_? "May I know why I am here?" Direct has always been what I thought is right, so I asked him though I had not meant to sound rude.

He stopped what he was doing, raised his head, his gaze met mine. "I read your record. I don't want any trouble, as the prefect I will personally crush anyone who will do so."

_Is this why he called me for? _I wonder in disbelief wondering if he had done so to students who have a record – not that I have any I believe. It must have been a surprise for him to suddenly have a student transfer in second year I suppose. "I won't cause any trouble." I promised instantly for I have no intention in causing anything unnecessary especially on my first day. The least I want is trouble in my new life or any attention on me for that matter. I would do everything to have a different life than what I used to have.

"Good to hear." He stood up from his seat, stopped whatever he was doing faces me. "I am Hibari Kyouya, the Namimori head prefect, your senpai AND roommate. "

'OH!" I stare at him in surprise; the information which he had shared was not what I expected to find out. _So he got curious to what kind of person his roommate might be. _I stare at him unconsciously thinking what type of person Hibari-senpai is.

He walks towards the door, unlocks it. He instructs me to follow him which I did. He told the teacher waiting for me that I won't be attending class that day but the next, told to say the same thing to the other teachers. I was surprised that the teacher listened to him obediently considering their position. I grew curious what type of person Hibari-senpai is, _He_ _must be_ _someone important? A high positioned blood relative in the school?_

We left the school; Hibari-senpai led us towards the dorms which I didn't expect which are only a few blocks away.

"Senpai…" I called as I tail after him. "Couldn't we just do it later after school if it is here where we are going?"

He eyed me as if I had said something wrong. "I don't have time to do it." he coolly answered.

"… O - Oh… Okay." I dismissed the topic quickly sensing that he had no interest in talking with me. There is an awkward silence between us that I felt relieved when we reached the room that I will be sharing with him. I saw four bags inside the room on the floor. Didn't take it for me to realize it was my things, _Must be mine_.

"You can use the bed you want." He said which startled me as I was rummaging through my bags wondering that Reborn or Dino-nii might have added some unnecessary things.

I paused, looked at him showing a smile. "No thanks. I mean you are my senpai. I'll use the bed which you aren't using."

A short silence, as he stares at me. "Are you afraid of height?" he asked me which I considered odd at the sudden question. I glanced up at the bed on top of the double deck; I hid a smile considering that he must be using the lower bed. "No I am not." I couldn't help think - _What a reticent person Hibari-senpai is. Maybe I was wrong about him. He hadn't uttered Reborn either, guess he isn't the one that Uncle knows. Or maybe he hides it too well._

"That's it then. If you need anything else, just tell me." he said. "I still need to do some things so I'll tell you later the rules or the vice dorm manager will. I have left a space for you in the cabinet to use." He turned away and then left.

I stare at the door he closed behind. I was wrong to think that senpai is a cold person. He must have a personality hard to express that he cares that must be all. I set up my things into the drawer, the bag that Reborn had prepared for me; I put it on my bed knowing that I can't put it in the drawer or anywhere else.

Hibari left the room that I will soon share with; the male who Reborn might have asked to look after me. I saw that he was displeased at our meeting, thought that he might have found me troublesome as an added responsibility. I might as well lighten his load by getting out of his way.

-o-

** Hibari had found his new roommate scrawny for a fifteen year old student. Busy with his work, his mind floated away. **

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not someone I expected to be. He was younger than me, yes though he has an aura of maturity although he didn't look like the regular fifteen year old males I have met. I am not sure if we could get along well, after all, I only heard rumors about him. He seemed to read me well though, it might be due to Reborn's training as I have heard.

I finished my work in my private room as the head prefect; ate in the canteen with a few bites then head back to rest.

I returned to the room by noon, I saw Sawada sitting on top of the bed. He showed a gentle smile at me, greeted me with a "Welcome back." It was something new to me since I have never stayed with anyone that would greet me back, had it not been Reborn's order I would not have accepted the brunette and not be in the present circumstances. Although I grew up under Reborn's training and guidance, it was something different. I looked at Sawada thinking – _Ah this kid grew with protection and love. Something different with me._

Sawada asked me about the rules of the dorm and the school which I promised to tell him about. He tried to make small talk with me which I wasn't good about. I assumed he would stop talking to me since all of my response was cold but he didn't, tire to sound friendly as he can with me. I felt annoyed at his bantering, hid it well knowing that if I were to make our relationship worst, it would make my duty harder to do. I did felt that Sawada is different from others. I started to wonder if it is because he was someone important to Reborn.

A/N: at first I was thinking that the story is on Tsunayoshi's point of view always, but then, HEY, it is HibaTsu so I decided to share some of Hibari's thoughts. Expect more of Hibari and Tsunayoshi's point of view don't worry, I'll have it labeled. If there is any questions or remarks, feel free to leave a message and would gladly respond to you when I open my account. Thanks for reading BTW.


	3. Chapter 3

**KHR**

Disclaimer: I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does.

3 Classroom

** Tsuna's meeting his classmates for the first time. **

I met my classmates for the first time. I was accepted easily in class thanks to Yamamoto Takeshi who approached me in a friendly manner – my first NORMAL friend. Or at least I had thought he was. There was something that I found him odd in some ways.

Yamamoto was suddenly in an argument with a white hair male student named Gokudera Hayato. Everyone told me not to worry, that the relationship between Gokudera and Yamamoto has always been like fire and water – always fighting in a friendly manner which I am not sure as Gokudera throws punches and harsh words at Yamamoto.

"Gokudera likes to play around." Yamamoto smiles at me. I could tell that he was not bothered about the rivalry thing, only sees it as a play and a form of a bond that they have been going on; of course it might only be me. Thinking that it might be, somehow, I felt pity towards Gokudera.

"Sawada." Somebody called my name. I raised my head hearing my name, saw Hibari-senpai standing at the doorway of the classroom.

"Senpai!" I called back, didn't expect the visit though had recalled about him mention something like it. I left the group, everyone in the classroom quiet cautious. _Huh? _ They were observing me as I approach Hibari-senpai.I spare a glance at my classmates, wondering WHY they were like that in the presence of senpai. I shrug away my confusion, focused my attention on senpai. "Uhmmm… What brought you here?" I finally asked though before I could hear a response from senpai, Gokudera spoke up.

"Senpai!" Gokudera was glaring at Hibari from where he stood, used a threatening tone. "You better not be bullying him. If I learn that you are doing in one of my classmates, I will give you punishment." He spoke in confidence that he would be able to punish senpai as he said. I caught him glance at Yamamoto. "Not that I would care if you do to that Baseball freak."

I didn't know anything about the animosity between senpai and Gokudera, I am grateful that they cared for me. I answer to Gokudera not wanting to stir up anything, assures my new friend. "Senpai is not bullying me. He is taking care of me properly."

"I won't bully Sawada." Senpai in a cold tone spoke in his defense. He was true to his words though I am not sure what kind of person senpai exactly is. I couldn't help wonder how everyone sees him as – curious to seeing everyone's reaction to the man's presence. "Rather, I will bite anyone to death if anyone dares to do so."

The last bit was too much, I know. I noticed everyone tense though, wonders if they had taken it as something like a real threat.

"I didn't expect you to be a good overprotective senpai!" Yamamoto stated with a laugh breaking the very tense atmosphere only to turn the air cold. "Don't worry! We all like Tsuna." He faced the other students in the room. "Right?" He looked like he wanted affirmation from everyone oblivious to his surroundings.

Yamamoto receives a tensed forced "YES" answer as if to please not only Yamamoto but Hibari. I could pretty much guess in the short minutes that except for Yamamoto and Gokudera, everyone in class fears senpai for yet to be discovered reason.

"Senpai," I called as I wonder why he had to call me out specifically from my class when he could have said something in the dorm. "Why did you call for me anyway?"

Senpai looked at me then turned his gaze towards the class as if he is looking for something. "Nothing." He said, and then pats my head as if I were a child. He left the room, the tense atmosphere disappearing along with him.

"I didn't expect that you would be able to tame him!" a student uttered as soon as Hibari-senpai left, spoke so soft in a whisper.

In an instant, I got surrounded by everyone questioning me how I have become close to senpai, forgetting that we were still in class session. They asked me questions which I felt the most ridiculous ones like – "Do you know senpai's weakness"; or "What does he hate". There were too many questions that I said, "I don't know. I don't know senpai well since I just met him the other day. He treated me like a senpai would treat his kouhai." I spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. I barely know Hibari-senpai, though I noticed a faint scent similar to Reborn from him.

I receive a disbelief look from everyone as if it is something to be shocked. They were most shocked when they discovered that I am living with Senpai; it earned me a long stare from Gokudera as well.

"Hibari dislikes to be touched, let alone touch anyone." Kurokawa informed, somehow her words sounded obscene which I shrugged away. "He doesn't have trouble with you, so we are all surprised when we saw THAT. He hates crowding so he specifically made it possible that there would be no one who would room with him. … And then you came along."

I stare at Kurokawa, she must be thinking that there might be a reason why senpai acts different with me to others. I had a good guess, though I won't say it since there might be more complication especially when I am without a proof. When I returned to the dorm, as soon as Hibari-senpai entered the room, I couldn't help stare at him puzzled.

"What is it?" he asked me, looked like he had been feeling uncomfortable. He must have since I have been staring at him unconsciously and had caught me a couple of times. "Just tell me."

I left the study table; kneel on the floor facing him who lies on the bed reading something. "I heard a few things and well it got me curious. It has been on my mind for a while."

He looked at me knowingly aware at what I want to discuss. "How I can tolerate you when I like to be alone?" He moved so that he would seat at the side of the bed facing me.

"Ye… Yeah … But I see that you aren't the type."

I caught him sigh. He stares at me, shows a gentle smile. "Would you rather listen to those rumors or what you experience yourself with me?"

I apologized realizing that I had hurt him. "So- Sorry."

He pats my head, "It's alright. No worries." I should have known and trusted senpai. I can't listen to the rumors since not all of them are true.

** Hibari's just returned to the dorm after the long day. **

I entered the room I share with Sawada, I sat on the bed to read a book that I had bought to read. Although I was focused on reading the book, I caught Sawada stare at me a couple of times then look away. I don't know what he was thinking about; under his curious stare, I stopped reading the book. "What is it?" I asked him. "Just tell me." I know something bugged him and that involved me somehow.

I watched as he left the study table; he kneels on the floor to face me who rest on the bed. "I heard a few things and well it got me curious. It has been on my mind for a while."

I stare at him, knew what he wanted to ask me of. It must be something about the rumors about me that, I even as a loner would know despite the fear I give to everyone. For his first day, he seems to have learned a lot, and mostly about me. "How can I tolerate you when I like to be alone?" I moved so that I would be sitting at the edge of my bed, my feet touching the floor. I avoided having to discuss the topic where I punish anyone who doesn't follow school rules. I figured he didn't need to know it yet.

"Ye… Yeah … But I see that you aren't the type."

I sigh hearing his words, whatever he was worrying, I didn't need to worry about it either; still I need him not to think about ridiculous things. "Not the type huh?!" I breathe not to audible for him to hear thankfully. I stare at him thinking of a way to have him ignore the rumors about me, I showed a gentle smile at him; something I would have not done. "Would you rather listen to those rumors or what you experience yourself?"

"So- Sorry." He apologized to me, though I don't know what for when it should be me since I am the one keeping secrets.

I pat his head, "It's alright. No worries."

I sigh, can't believe that he'd ask me about the rumors that circulate about me. I managed to dismiss it easily though that it is better that he believe what he sees. I am glad it worked. I am afraid that the longer I spend my time with him, my concern grew. I hate to admit but I am starting to feel different even though it had been only a day utmost; me who is considered a loner is getting used to company, particularly by the brunette who I heard about. I am afraid that the feelings that I chose to shut away is coming back. There are qualities that I should find annoying in Tsunayoshi, and yet because of his other qualities I find no reason to hate him.

_Sawada is Reborn's important special someone_, the thoughts that come to me that I can't leave him alone any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**KHR**

Disclaimer: I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does.

4 Weekend Visit

**Chapter Note:** I figured; why not show how Sawada Tsunayoshi spends his day off.

** Tsuna adjusting to school decides to resume his visits with Reborn. **

Everything is peaceful, the school days continued. In my weekend, I meet with Reborn for my Spartan training just as he demanded me to. He kept asking how I had been doing in school that sometimes I caught him sighing in dismay.

"By the way," I said reminded that I have not much of Dino-nii lately even though I have come to visit every weekend. "What had Dino-nii been busy with? I haven't seen him around." I knew my words sounded pretty much like a complain, but hey Reborn can't blame me, after all he and Dino-nii's presence was not visible the past days.

Reborn looked at me, expected to say something about me resting on the ground although it is only afternoon. "Just busy. I asked him to do a few things here and there."

"?" I wonder what it could be. Actually, I had never heard anything about Reborn or Dino-nii's job from them. I have stayed so long with them though they don't seem like talking about their job. I recall the threatening tone that Reborn responded to me when I asked him about their job – "Don't bother asking!" He only used few words, but the intimidations he have when he spoke those words were serious which left me freeze up.

"We might as well take a break; I need you around for a bit." He spoke to me. He entered the house, I knew that he wants to eat and so I followed inside to cook something easy and fast and filling for whatever he had planned on doing the rest of the day.

I followed Reborn without a word after eating. I prepare myself – physically and mentally to what to expect knowing Reborn. I was surprised when he brought me in between where I lodge at Namimori and where I used to live, stopped in front of a large building. I stare at the front building, on the billboard, the name written sounded like some sort of a fighting club.

"Oi!" Reborn called out to me as he caught me that I had stopped following him. He was already inside the building. "Come on." I ran towards him immediately to catch up.

"From now on, you will come here on your free time." Reborn uttered. "Don't you ever forget that! If there are times when I can't come for your training, go here. I already enlisted your name here so you can just walk in. They will be keeping tabs with me on you." He continues to talk and walk until we reached the front desk. The person at the front desk identified us then led us to a fighting room.

"This is the room that Sawada-san will use in his visit." The female from the front desk who escorted us informed. "There will be people ready to jump in to receive the challenge from Sawada-san."

"WHA- WHAT?!" I was surprised at what I heard. It sounded like I am some sort of VIP which I didn't like. I turned to Reborn expecting to hear more. "Oi!" I spoke in whisper. "How are we gonna pay? Let me tell you I have no money left in my account."

Reborn looked at me in the corner of his eye. "Haven't you checked it? I already sent some money, Dino did as well. You can use the money as you wish since the two of us will be busy for a while. This place will be paid from our pockets so you better do well in your training."

I didn't care really about the money, "I don't mind, but what's up with you?" I frown unable to tolerate the recent actions that Reborn and Dino is doing thinking that it is about time I stand up to him, I am FIFTEEN years old after all so pretty much close to being an adult. "You guys are weird since I turned 13." Sulking and Pouting are both ineffective towards Reborn so I had to use all the means I have to make him speak; though truthfully, even I think I am way early to challenge him.

"It's not time yet." Reborn answered which came as a surprise to me since he always spoke to either been a threat or an evasive answer. It was the first time I heard a clear answer.

_Time for what? _I wondered; though I am grateful enough that he had admitted that something is going on, my curiosity remain insatiate.

"Reborn-sensei!" a holler startled me. I turned, saw a spike blond haired male approach us, his attire similar to a boxer. I figured he must be involved with something else.

"This is Sasegawa Ryohei." Reborn introduced in a polite manner the blond male to me. "This is Sawada Tsunayoshi who I told you about, my true pupil. If you defeat him, I'll accept you."

I blinked my eyes, couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked at Reborn then to the male named Sasegawa Ryohei who looked like around my age. "Don't tell me you want me to fight him." I asked Reborn, though it had been obvious what he really wants. He usually use me against people who wants to fight with him.

"I am ready to go!" Sasegawa hollers, opposite to what I am feeling. Sasegawa drags me away, takes me into the matt. I had no strength to pull away from him, only speed to my use and wit. I twist away my hand from his grasp, managed a quick pull to tug back my hand. I leaped back, stares at him. I saw in Sasegawa's eyes that he will not stop until the fight he wants come to an end, and neither will Reborn. Cornered, I ended up falling into Reborn's plan as I always do.

Reborn wanted me to win all matches that I will do or else I will receive unspeakable punishment. I am aware that the current match was no exception. He wanted to use Sasegawa as my sparring partner while keeping his end of the bargain promise that the blond will be taken as a student unless I get defeated. It must have been something like so.

14=21=14

Bknight291: I was thinking how I can put Sasegawa Ryohei in the story, and then came up with the training sessions. Don't expect too much of Sasegawa Ryohei (sorry for his fans), I'm not too sure if I could maintain his character because I don't like him too much (not that I hate him or anything). But hey at least I gave you the heads up, RIGHT?!


	5. Chapter 5

**KHR **

Disclaimer: I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does.

5 Warning

** In Tsuna's classroom. Tsunayoshi's perspective. **

I listen quietly as the whole class plans what to do for the culture festival. I wasn't really interested because I find the whole thing rather troublesome; fortunately it wasn't only me who thought so.

"Let the girls handle it." a male uttered lazily not even bothering to stand up from his seat.

"I agree." Another male spoke up. "We have something else better to do."

"A little help would do you good." A female spoke filled with sarcasm. "Might train your brains a bit."

Listening to them, I could tell that the females planned to stir up something from the boys; she failed doing it, at least to me and Yamamoto at how I see it. I didn't join in the argument as did Yamamoto.

Gokudera lead the males to the argument, states his reasons and so on.

It is a match between males and females wanting to do different things and so on, a match I didn't want to participate at. Yamamoto had other thoughts as I watch him try to calm everyone to one agreement. The noise got broken when Hibari-senpai barged in calling out for me. I stood up from my seat aware that everyone weren't too fond of Hibari-senpai, I decided to talk to him outside for whatever reason he had come for this time, saving me from the ongoing argument. I walk towards sempai.

"Someone is looking for you and-." Before Hibari-senpai could finish, someone run pass him and a female had wrapped her arms around my neck. He had a shocked look as I did.

"Tsuna!" the female called with joy ignoring the audience as her body touched mine.

"Bianchi?" I called recognizing the female. "Neesan?!" Gokudera called simultaneously with me standing from his seat in shock staring at Bianchi and me. I stare at Gokudera with the same surprised look. "Neesan?" I asked if he had meant Bianchi-san who wrapped her arms around me.

"How did you know her?" Gokudera asked me pointing his finger.

"You were told to wait outside." Hibari-senpai growls pulling Bianchi's arm, I didn't notice that he had entered the room and had gotten so close to me. It was funny when I saw Hibari pull Bianchi-san in disgust. He thrust Bianchi away from me to the side.

"Let's go out for now Bianchi-san." I said turning my attention to Bianchi-san, I smiled asking her to follow Hibari-senpai out which she did. Gokudera and Yamamoto follow after us, must be out of curiosity. I did not want anyone interfering with what will be our conversation would be.

Hibari-senpai allowed us to use the student council room to talk. "I told her to wait outside so that I could call you."

"Sorry Hibari-senpai." I felt embarrassed that I had caused trouble on senpai though it was not me who directly caused it, I still felt responsible.

"Hayato," Bianchi frowns at Gokudera using a warning tone. "I hope you aren't causing trouble on Tsuna."

"How did you know Sawada?" Gokudera asked Bianchi-san with a puzzled and surprised expression.

Bianchi smiled shyly. "His uncle is my fiancé!" Though I knew better that there was no truth to her words; she simply clung onto Reborn, and if I had to add, in a stalker-ish way which I could not voice out in particular that it would hurt her AND ME.

"EEEH?!" Gokudera looked shocked at the information; guessing that he had not known it.

Yamamoto whistles calmly taking in the news.

"But I didn't expect the two of you to be siblings." I said smiling at Gokudera. I only assumed that it might simply be just the family name, not blood related. They didn't resemble each other greatly. Or so I thought.

"It's been a long time Bianchi-san!" Yamamoto greeted smiling waving his hand.

"Still can't believe that you can get along with Hayato, Yamamoto." Bianchi pat Yamamoto's head looking impressed.

"What a small world it is." I spoke up with a smile. I was shocked when Bianchi-san turned to me then burst into tears into my arms leaving me confused if I had said something wrong. "Bi… Bianchi-san?" I looked at her confused then I turned to the other males looking for help, particularly to Gokudera. "What is wrong?" I grew worried what made her cry, I am weak to tears.

Bianchi-san looked at me with teary eyes clinging to me. "Where is Reborn?" she asked which gave me a puzzled look. "Where are you hiding him?!" Her voice filled with desperation.

_Of course. _I let out a deep sigh thinking that I should have foreseen the reason for her tears. There is no way that Bianchi-san would cry for any other reason than uncle Reborn. "I don't know where Uncle is." I informed her using what I consider a soothing tone hoping that she would come to dry her tears soon. "You should be aware that he doesn't tell me anything." I manage to salvage myself from sounding dejected, although I am since Bianchi will surely turn to me her venting if I did hid Reborn.

"You come here disrupting our class just because of a guy?!" Gokudera scowls at Bianchi. I hoped that he would not try to worsen the situation; though I have the feeling he would do the opposite. Like rubbing on salt, he continued. "The guy must have wanted to run away from you. How desperate are you?!"

"You better look for **your** man in **your own** time without disrupting the **student's time**." Hibari-senpai informed which came as a surprise as he snaps at Bianchi-san. I can't help groan that senpai has to add salt more to the wounds Bianchi-san is feeling, though I hate to say it out loud I did agree to what Gokudera and Hibari-senpai said wishing that Bianchi-san would not involve me in her antics.

Hearing them, I have the urge to flee sensing that an argument will soon start since I know that Bianchi will snap back. She wasn't any ordinary female I know after all, had been and always is a fiery woman – I am not too sure if it is good or bad.

"You were too slow to call him that is why I came!" Bianchi retorts to Hibari as she refers this time about me, she had separated herself from me. I stare at the three, watch at how they start to argue. I ask for help to Yamamoto to think of something to stop them, but then Yamamoto said nothing throwing me a smile assuring that everything is alright. _I asked the wrong person. _I mentally cried. _I don't want this right now._

Gokudera snaps at Yamamoto as well, thankfully Yamamoto didn't fight back; but it turned chaotic enough. Four voices filled the room as each other tried to overpower each in the argument.

I ended up listening to their argument, took a seat waited for them to stop until satisfied. I didn't want to get involved further knowing another person joining might ignite the argument even more. I looked at them until finally they got tired and out of words to snap at each other. "Are you all done?" I asked, as they all seem to remember that I too had been in the same room as them all along. Gokudera and Bianchi-san apologized to me profusely having different reason for it. Hibari-senpai sighs as I took notice that he felt ashamed that he had forgotten himself and argued. Yamamoto was, well he just laughed out the situation.

"You'll contact me when Reborn comes?" Bianchi turned to me with pleading eyes recalling the reason she had come to me. Seeing her expression, I couldn't say no. "I will." I replied though I am not sure if Reborn will be here waiting for her so I had to keep to myself what I actually intend to do.

"You can go now then." Hibari-senpai uttered eager to dispose of Bianchi-san.

As soon as Bianchi-san left, the three of us classmates follows to return to class. I got called to stay behind by Hibari-senpai suddenly.

"What do you want with Sawada?" Gokudera growls at Hibari-senpai, as usual seems eager to fight. I was confident that it would only be talking and so I plead to Gokudera to let us be. I don't really understand Gokudera's hostility to Hibari-senpai, and I don't really care since it would not sit well with me.

"What is it senpai?" I asked as soon as Yamamoto and Gokudera left curious what senpai wants to discuss considering his serious expression.

"I didn't expect that you would also know her." Hibari-senpai muttered.

"What? Her? AH! You mean Bianchi-san?" I asked since he sounded like he knows her. "You know her as well?" It was natural as he argued with Bianchi; it became clear that he knows her well enough. Though I wonder why he acted that he did not seem to know her at first.

Hibari-senpai looked at me with a serious expression. "Don't associate yourself with her, with them." Senpai warned. "Don't get too close to Gokudera more than you are already."

I stare at Hibari-senpai in confusion why he had to warn me away. I had to defend them in a way knowing that the Gokudera isn't all that bad. "Though they seem rough, both of them are kind people, I know so-.'

"It is better that you listen to me." he said looking at me with serious eyes. His dark eyes seem to pierce me.

"But -." His warning seemed unfair to me so I had to reason with him. I was surprised when Hibari-senpai grabbed my arms to the point of hurting me. "Just listen to me!" he raised his voice for the first time to me since meeting.

I looked at him, not understanding why he would not want me to get close to Gokudera and Bianchi. "All right." I responded to appease him.

Senpai released me as soon as he heard my response. "Did I hurt you?" he asked with a calm voice which I was surprised with. He must have noticed me touching the place he had roughly grabbed on. I replied, "It's nothing."

Thankfully he dismissed it.

** On the hallway to Tsunayoshi's classroom. Hibari's perspective. **

I could hear voices from Tsunayoshi's classroom; sounded like they were arguing about something. I entered the room regardless.

"Someone is looking for you and-." Someone run pass me before I could finish talking; the female that requested for Tsunayoshi.

"Tsuna!" the female called with joy ignoring the audience as she wrapped her body towards the brunette.

"Bianchi?" Tsunayoshi called recognizing the female. "Neesan?!" a silverette called simultaneously staring at the female who had barged in.

I watched in silent from the doorway. I did not expect the woman to appear, Reborn's woman or so as she claims to be. I did not like her presence one bit. I wonder what she would come here for and even look for Sawada.

"Neesan?" Tsunayoshi's attention was on the silverette looking surprised.

"How did you know her?" Gokudera rudely points a finger at Tsunayoshi. I would have cut his finger, though I knew that Tsunayoshi would not like it.

"You were told to wait outside." I try to separate the female from Tsunayoshi. I did not want anyone to easily approach Tsunayoshi, especially the woman knowing her background. I received specific orders that I must not allow any interference from Sawada's distant family.

"Let's go out for now Bianchi-san." Tsunayoshi urged the female to leave the room. I suggested talking elsewhere.

I allowed the use of the student council room, figured it is the most appropriate place to privately talk. "I told her to wait outside so that I could call you." Whatever the reason that Bianchi had come, I didn't like how she involves Sawada despite Reborn's order.

"Sorry Hibari-senpai." Tsunayoshi quick to apologize to me; he must have thought that he is to blame with the situation.

"Hayato," Bianchi frowns at Gokudera using a warning tone. "I hope you aren't causing trouble on Tsuna."

"How did you know Sawada?" Gokudera asked Bianchi-san with a puzzled and surprised expression.

"His uncle is my fiancé!" Bianchi informed shyly that brought a smile to her face.

I stare in silent shocked, wondering if I had heard right; aware that there is no way that Bianchi's words were true of her relation to Reborn.

"EEEH?!" Gokudera looked shocked. He must have been in the dark regarding Bianchi's relation to Sawada.

Yamamoto whistles.

"But I didn't expect the two of you to be siblings." Tsunayoshi spoke with a smile, obviously he did not seem to consider in the past the possibility of Gokudera and Bianchi blood related seeing his expression.

"It's been a long time Bianchi-san!" Yamamoto greeted smiling waving his hand.

"Still can't believe that you can get along with Hayato, Yamamoto." Bianchi pat Yamamoto's head looking impressed.

"What a small world it is." Tsunayoshi looked impressed at Gokudera and Bianchi.

Bianchi suddenly burst into tears in Tsunayoshi's arms which I did not like. "Bi… Bianchi-san?" Tsunayoshi stutters not knowing what to do at the outburst, he searched for help from us, particularly Gokudera since it concerned Bianchi. "What is wrong?" Tsunayoshi panicked, obviously not used handling a female crying.

"Where is Reborn?" Bianchi asked Tsunayoshi while sobbing. "Where are you hiding him?!"

"I don't know where Uncle is." The answer that Tsunayoshi could give to her, I know he did not know where Reborn could possibly be. I know how discrete Reborn works. "You should be aware that he doesn't tell me anything."

"You come here disrupting our class just because of a guy?!" Gokudera scowls at Bianchi. "The guy must have wanted to run away from you. How desperate are you?!"

Hearing Gokudera, I could not hold back either from lashing out. "You better look for **your** man in **your own** time without disrupting the **student's time**." Bianchi should have not wasted her time to coming here and take Tsunayoshi's time.

"You were too slow to call him that is why I came!" Bianchi answers back to me, sounded like it was Tsunayoshi's fault. I had no one to blame but hers why Reborn is ignoring her.

Things turns to worst, I don't know when, and why; I started to argue with Bianchi and Gokudera.

The conversation died down. "Are you all done?" Tsunayoshi asked. I turned to Tsunayoshi who stood at the corner, obviously waited for us to stop arguing.

"You'll contact me when Reborn comes?" Bianchi continue to rely on Tsunayoshi which didn't please me knowing how the brunette would reply. "I will." Tsunayoshi answers to Bianchi.

"You can go now then." I insist on Bianchi. I did not want to get into another argument with her or Gokudera. I did not wish to display anything more that would disappoint Sawada.

Finally the situation settled, I called to Tsunayoshi to talk related about Bianchi.

"What do you want with Sawada?" Gokudera growls at me. For whatever reason he seems keen not letting me alone with Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi forced the two males to leave. Alone in the room, he turned his attention to me. "What is it senpai?"

"I didn't expect that you would also know her." I spoke. I didn't know that he interacted this much to Bianchi as well.

"What? Her? You mean Bianchi-san?" He looked surprised. "You know her as well?" He points his finger to Bianchi then to me.

I didn't answer him, instead gave a warning. "Don't associate yourself with her, with them." Though I knew it was not enough to make him listen. "Don't get too close to Gokudera more than you are already."

I saw his confusion on his face. He made a follow up. "Though they seem rough, both of them are kind people, I know so-.'

"It is better that you listen to me." I know that I am demanding too much from Tsunayoshi but I want him to stay away as much as possible away from the people that might harm him; people that might bring trouble. There are places that I can't reach despite how hard I trying to protect him. And while there is little time, I would like to have him live a peaceful life. I will do what I can at the moment while I still have control over his life no matter how little it is. I am afraid that the moment that his lifestyle will mean him breaking.

"But-"

"Just listen to me!" I shout at him for the first time cutting him off. He looked at me shocked. I couldn't blame him because I hadn't been too harsh on him and had let him go on with his freedom.

"Alright." He whispers with a sad expression, something I didn't intend to let him have. I had to take his word. I released him relieved that he answered to me despite his reluctance.

I took notice that he touched the place I grabbed hold on. "Did I hurt you?" I asked wondering if I had gripped his arm too tight. I receive a smile from him then he answered, "It's nothing."

I stare; I could tell that I had hurt him. I know I should have felt guilty but didn't for it have to be done. I don't want him gone. I'll do what I can while I stay beside him even if it meant sometimes hurting him to protect him.

14=21=14

Bknight291: I really like to imagine the desperate look that Hibari would have, perhaps sexy (I was thinking along that line seeing a deviant art the other time of Hibari), although I think it wouldn't be so different from his irritated expression, which is a real pity.


	6. Chapter 6

**KHR **

Disclaimer: I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does.

5 Warning

** In Tsuna's classroom. Tsunayoshi's perspective. **

I listen quietly as the whole class plans what to do for the culture festival. I wasn't really interested because I find the whole thing rather troublesome; fortunately it wasn't only me who thought so.

"Let the girls handle it." a male uttered lazily not even bothering to stand up from his seat.

"I agree." Another male spoke up. "We have something else better to do."

"A little help would do you good." A female spoke filled with sarcasm. "Might train your brains a bit."

Listening to them, I could tell that the females planned to stir up something from the boys; she failed doing it, at least to me and Yamamoto at how I see it. I didn't join in the argument as did Yamamoto.

Gokudera lead the males to the argument, states his reasons and so on.

It is a match between males and females wanting to do different things and so on, a match I didn't want to participate at. Yamamoto had other thoughts as I watch him try to calm everyone to one agreement. The noise got broken when Hibari-senpai barged in calling out for me. I stood up from my seat aware that everyone weren't too fond of Hibari-senpai, I decided to talk to him outside for whatever reason he had come for this time, saving me from the ongoing argument. I walk towards sempai.

"Someone is looking for you and-." Before Hibari-senpai could finish, someone run pass him and a female had wrapped her arms around my neck. He had a shocked look as I did.

"Tsuna!" the female called with joy ignoring the audience as her body touched mine.

"Bianchi?" I called recognizing the female. "Neesan?!" Gokudera called simultaneously with me standing from his seat in shock staring at Bianchi and me. I stare at Gokudera with the same surprised look. "Neesan?" I asked if he had meant Bianchi-san who wrapped her arms around me.

"How did you know her?" Gokudera asked me pointing his finger.

"You were told to wait outside." Hibari-senpai growls pulling Bianchi's arm, I didn't notice that he had entered the room and had gotten so close to me. It was funny when I saw Hibari pull Bianchi-san in disgust. He thrust Bianchi away from me to the side.

"Let's go out for now Bianchi-san." I said turning my attention to Bianchi-san, I smiled asking her to follow Hibari-senpai out which she did. Gokudera and Yamamoto follow after us, must be out of curiosity. I did not want anyone interfering with what will be our conversation would be.

Hibari-senpai allowed us to use the student council room to talk. "I told her to wait outside so that I could call you."

"Sorry Hibari-senpai." I felt embarrassed that I had caused trouble on senpai though it was not me who directly caused it, I still felt responsible.

"Hayato," Bianchi frowns at Gokudera using a warning tone. "I hope you aren't causing trouble on Tsuna."

"How did you know Sawada?" Gokudera asked Bianchi-san with a puzzled and surprised expression.

Bianchi smiled shyly. "His uncle is my fiancé!" Though I knew better that there was no truth to her words; she simply clung onto Reborn, and if I had to add, in a stalker-ish way which I could not voice out in particular that it would hurt her AND ME.

"EEEH?!" Gokudera looked shocked at the information; guessing that he had not known it.

Yamamoto whistles calmly taking in the news.

"But I didn't expect the two of you to be siblings." I said smiling at Gokudera. I only assumed that it might simply be just the family name, not blood related. They didn't resemble each other greatly. Or so I thought.

"It's been a long time Bianchi-san!" Yamamoto greeted smiling waving his hand.

"Still can't believe that you can get along with Hayato, Yamamoto." Bianchi pat Yamamoto's head looking impressed.

"What a small world it is." I spoke up with a smile. I was shocked when Bianchi-san turned to me then burst into tears into my arms leaving me confused if I had said something wrong. "Bi… Bianchi-san?" I looked at her confused then I turned to the other males looking for help, particularly to Gokudera. "What is wrong?" I grew worried what made her cry, I am weak to tears.

Bianchi-san looked at me with teary eyes clinging to me. "Where is Reborn?" she asked which gave me a puzzled look. "Where are you hiding him?!" Her voice filled with desperation.

_Of course. _I let out a deep sigh thinking that I should have foreseen the reason for her tears. There is no way that Bianchi-san would cry for any other reason than uncle Reborn. "I don't know where Uncle is." I informed her using what I consider a soothing tone hoping that she would come to dry her tears soon. "You should be aware that he doesn't tell me anything." I manage to salvage myself from sounding dejected, although I am since Bianchi will surely turn to me her venting if I did hid Reborn.

"You come here disrupting our class just because of a guy?!" Gokudera scowls at Bianchi. I hoped that he would not try to worsen the situation; though I have the feeling he would do the opposite. Like rubbing on salt, he continued. "The guy must have wanted to run away from you. How desperate are you?!"

"You better look for **your** man in **your own** time without disrupting the **student's time**." Hibari-senpai informed which came as a surprise as he snaps at Bianchi-san. I can't help groan that senpai has to add salt more to the wounds Bianchi-san is feeling, though I hate to say it out loud I did agree to what Gokudera and Hibari-senpai said wishing that Bianchi-san would not involve me in her antics.

Hearing them, I have the urge to flee sensing that an argument will soon start since I know that Bianchi will snap back. She wasn't any ordinary female I know after all, had been and always is a fiery woman – I am not too sure if it is good or bad.

"You were too slow to call him that is why I came!" Bianchi retorts to Hibari as she refers this time about me, she had separated herself from me. I stare at the three, watch at how they start to argue. I ask for help to Yamamoto to think of something to stop them, but then Yamamoto said nothing throwing me a smile assuring that everything is alright. _I asked the wrong person. _I mentally cried. _I don't want this right now._

Gokudera snaps at Yamamoto as well, thankfully Yamamoto didn't fight back; but it turned chaotic enough. Four voices filled the room as each other tried to overpower each in the argument.

I ended up listening to their argument, took a seat waited for them to stop until satisfied. I didn't want to get involved further knowing another person joining might ignite the argument even more. I looked at them until finally they got tired and out of words to snap at each other. "Are you all done?" I asked, as they all seem to remember that I too had been in the same room as them all along. Gokudera and Bianchi-san apologized to me profusely having different reason for it. Hibari-senpai sighs as I took notice that he felt ashamed that he had forgotten himself and argued. Yamamoto was, well he just laughed out the situation.

"You'll contact me when Reborn comes?" Bianchi turned to me with pleading eyes recalling the reason she had come to me. Seeing her expression, I couldn't say no. "I will." I replied though I am not sure if Reborn will be here waiting for her so I had to keep to myself what I actually intend to do.

"You can go now then." Hibari-senpai uttered eager to dispose of Bianchi-san.

As soon as Bianchi-san left, the three of us classmates follows to return to class. I got called to stay behind by Hibari-senpai suddenly.

"What do you want with Sawada?" Gokudera growls at Hibari-senpai, as usual seems eager to fight. I was confident that it would only be talking and so I plead to Gokudera to let us be. I don't really understand Gokudera's hostility to Hibari-senpai, and I don't really care since it would not sit well with me.

"What is it senpai?" I asked as soon as Yamamoto and Gokudera left curious what senpai wants to discuss considering his serious expression.

"I didn't expect that you would also know her." Hibari-senpai muttered.

"What? Her? AH! You mean Bianchi-san?" I asked since he sounded like he knows her. "You know her as well?" It was natural as he argued with Bianchi; it became clear that he knows her well enough. Though I wonder why he acted that he did not seem to know her at first.

Hibari-senpai looked at me with a serious expression. "Don't associate yourself with her, with them." Senpai warned. "Don't get too close to Gokudera more than you are already."

I stare at Hibari-senpai in confusion why he had to warn me away. I had to defend them in a way knowing that the Gokudera isn't all that bad. "Though they seem rough, both of them are kind people, I know so-.'

"It is better that you listen to me." he said looking at me with serious eyes. His dark eyes seem to pierce me.

"But -." His warning seemed unfair to me so I had to reason with him. I was surprised when Hibari-senpai grabbed my arms to the point of hurting me. "Just listen to me!" he raised his voice for the first time to me since meeting.

I looked at him, not understanding why he would not want me to get close to Gokudera and Bianchi. "All right." I responded to appease him.

Senpai released me as soon as he heard my response. "Did I hurt you?" he asked with a calm voice which I was surprised with. He must have noticed me touching the place he had roughly grabbed on. I replied, "It's nothing."

Thankfully he dismissed it.

** On the hallway to Tsunayoshi's classroom. Hibari's perspective. **

I could hear voices from Tsunayoshi's classroom; sounded like they were arguing about something. I entered the room regardless.

"Someone is looking for you and-." Someone run pass me before I could finish talking; the female that requested for Tsunayoshi.

"Tsuna!" the female called with joy ignoring the audience as she wrapped her body towards the brunette.

"Bianchi?" Tsunayoshi called recognizing the female. "Neesan?!" a silverette called simultaneously staring at the female who had barged in.

I watched in silent from the doorway. I did not expect the woman to appear, Reborn's woman or so as she claims to be. I did not like her presence one bit. I wonder what she would come here for and even look for Sawada.

"Neesan?" Tsunayoshi's attention was on the silverette looking surprised.

"How did you know her?" Gokudera rudely points a finger at Tsunayoshi. I would have cut his finger, though I knew that Tsunayoshi would not like it.

"You were told to wait outside." I try to separate the female from Tsunayoshi. I did not want anyone to easily approach Tsunayoshi, especially the woman knowing her background. I received specific orders that I must not allow any interference from Sawada's distant family.

"Let's go out for now Bianchi-san." Tsunayoshi urged the female to leave the room. I suggested talking elsewhere.

I allowed the use of the student council room, figured it is the most appropriate place to privately talk. "I told her to wait outside so that I could call you." Whatever the reason that Bianchi had come, I didn't like how she involves Sawada despite Reborn's order.

"Sorry Hibari-senpai." Tsunayoshi quick to apologize to me; he must have thought that he is to blame with the situation.

"Hayato," Bianchi frowns at Gokudera using a warning tone. "I hope you aren't causing trouble on Tsuna."

"How did you know Sawada?" Gokudera asked Bianchi-san with a puzzled and surprised expression.

"His uncle is my fiancé!" Bianchi informed shyly that brought a smile to her face.

I stare in silent shocked, wondering if I had heard right; aware that there is no way that Bianchi's words were true of her relation to Reborn.

"EEEH?!" Gokudera looked shocked. He must have been in the dark regarding Bianchi's relation to Sawada.

Yamamoto whistles.

"But I didn't expect the two of you to be siblings." Tsunayoshi spoke with a smile, obviously he did not seem to consider in the past the possibility of Gokudera and Bianchi blood related seeing his expression.

"It's been a long time Bianchi-san!" Yamamoto greeted smiling waving his hand.

"Still can't believe that you can get along with Hayato, Yamamoto." Bianchi pat Yamamoto's head looking impressed.

"What a small world it is." Tsunayoshi looked impressed at Gokudera and Bianchi.

Bianchi suddenly burst into tears in Tsunayoshi's arms which I did not like. "Bi… Bianchi-san?" Tsunayoshi stutters not knowing what to do at the outburst, he searched for help from us, particularly Gokudera since it concerned Bianchi. "What is wrong?" Tsunayoshi panicked, obviously not used handling a female crying.

"Where is Reborn?" Bianchi asked Tsunayoshi while sobbing. "Where are you hiding him?!"

"I don't know where Uncle is." The answer that Tsunayoshi could give to her, I know he did not know where Reborn could possibly be. I know how discrete Reborn works. "You should be aware that he doesn't tell me anything."

"You come here disrupting our class just because of a guy?!" Gokudera scowls at Bianchi. "The guy must have wanted to run away from you. How desperate are you?!"

Hearing Gokudera, I could not hold back either from lashing out. "You better look for **your** man in **your own** time without disrupting the **student's time**." Bianchi should have not wasted her time to coming here and take Tsunayoshi's time.

"You were too slow to call him that is why I came!" Bianchi answers back to me, sounded like it was Tsunayoshi's fault. I had no one to blame but hers why Reborn is ignoring her.

Things turns to worst, I don't know when, and why; I started to argue with Bianchi and Gokudera.

The conversation died down. "Are you all done?" Tsunayoshi asked. I turned to Tsunayoshi who stood at the corner, obviously waited for us to stop arguing.

"You'll contact me when Reborn comes?" Bianchi continue to rely on Tsunayoshi which didn't please me knowing how the brunette would reply. "I will." Tsunayoshi answers to Bianchi.

"You can go now then." I insist on Bianchi. I did not want to get into another argument with her or Gokudera. I did not wish to display anything more that would disappoint Sawada.

Finally the situation settled, I called to Tsunayoshi to talk related about Bianchi.

"What do you want with Sawada?" Gokudera growls at me. For whatever reason he seems keen not letting me alone with Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi forced the two males to leave. Alone in the room, he turned his attention to me. "What is it senpai?"

"I didn't expect that you would also know her." I spoke. I didn't know that he interacted this much to Bianchi as well.

"What? Her? You mean Bianchi-san?" He looked surprised. "You know her as well?" He points his finger to Bianchi then to me.

I didn't answer him, instead gave a warning. "Don't associate yourself with her, with them." Though I knew it was not enough to make him listen. "Don't get too close to Gokudera more than you are already."

I saw his confusion on his face. He made a follow up. "Though they seem rough, both of them are kind people, I know so-.'

"It is better that you listen to me." I know that I am demanding too much from Tsunayoshi but I want him to stay away as much as possible away from the people that might harm him; people that might bring trouble. There are places that I can't reach despite how hard I trying to protect him. And while there is little time, I would like to have him live a peaceful life. I will do what I can at the moment while I still have control over his life no matter how little it is. I am afraid that the moment that his lifestyle will mean him breaking.

"But-"

"Just listen to me!" I shout at him for the first time cutting him off. He looked at me shocked. I couldn't blame him because I hadn't been too harsh on him and had let him go on with his freedom.

"Alright." He whispers with a sad expression, something I didn't intend to let him have. I had to take his word. I released him relieved that he answered to me despite his reluctance.

I took notice that he touched the place I grabbed hold on. "Did I hurt you?" I asked wondering if I had gripped his arm too tight. I receive a smile from him then he answered, "It's nothing."

I stare; I could tell that I had hurt him. I know I should have felt guilty but didn't for it have to be done. I don't want him gone. I'll do what I can while I stay beside him even if it meant sometimes hurting him to protect him.

14=21=14

Bknight291: I really like to imagine the desperate look that Hibari would have, perhaps sexy (I was thinking along that line seeing a deviant art the other time of Hibari), although I think it wouldn't be so different from his irritated expression, which is a real pity.


	7. Chapter 7

**KHR **

Chapter point of view Tsunayoshi.

7 Italian Assassins

Morning came, I chose to ignore Hibari-senpai that I left early not bothering to face him. It wasn't that I hate him; I just want him to reflect that we have a sempai-kouhai relationship. That there are some boundaries that he can't overstep and so do I. Still I can't hide it well that I was curious about what everything happened so far.

"Gokudera!" I greeted with a warm smile. I felt that I had done so in a while. I saw Yamamoto smile, knew that he is happy to regain back their usual relationship. I didn't expect that it would be a short-lived one.

Right after all the classes ended, the three of us walk to spend some time together when a male with long hair attacks us. I am quick enough to sense the attack before it got closer so I managed to push aside Gokudera and Yamamoto, both falling onto the ground. My attention turned to out attacker – a male with ling silver hair wearing black clothes. "Who are you?" I asked frowning, angry and annoyed that we were attacked without reason. "What did we do?"

"Squalo?!" Gokudera shouts enraged.

I turned to Gokudera, _SO he knows him? Someone from the mafia then? _I stare at the blond male, waited for a response while I remain in an attack-defense position. I didn't want to be in a disadvantage, knowing that the male before us is someone professional as I guess.

The silver hair met my gaze, then frowns. "Geez. What a weak looking boy! Just because of the blood!" He spoke in Italian, thanks to uncle Reborn and Dino-nii's teachings I could understand the words perfectly. (A/N: sorry readers, I don't know any Italian. Too tiresome for me to translate.)

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gokudera shouts angry cursing in Italian same as the man called Squalo, he was about to explode. Ready to attack the man called Squalo.

Squalo smiles, "What else but to do my job!" He went on speaking in Italian, he drew out a sword. He grins as he turned the sword against us.

Fighting skill or not, without a weapon I knew that we can't win against the professional fighter. I glance at the crowd slowly gathering around us. As much as I care that an audience would mean witness and security, I didn't want to have anyone get injured. Not sure if Squalo is targeting Gokudera, I went ahead and demand that we flee the scene to a less populated area.

Gokudera responded to my demand without argue, I didn't expect that Yamamoto would also come with us as did Squalo ran after us.

"You don't need to run as well." Gokudera informed while we ran, once again speaking in normal language. "You can escape." He obviously directed the words to me and Yamamoto, the easiest words he could come up with that he doesn't need us around and would only get worried.

"I can't leave a friend behind." I smile. I don't know if I had said something wrong, Gokudera looked at me shocked. I noticed a small smile form on Gokudera's lips and a blush as he turned his head away. I wonder had he been embarrassed.

Gokudera suggested a place where we could go to, knowing he couldn't go to the police and have them involved. He instructs us to tell his family if he were to lose the fight.

Yamamoto easily agreed to the terms, he seemed used to it already. I nodded in response to Gokudera's request, reluctant about the decision that he had made for I wasn't confident that Gokudera could defeat the man.

Squalo looked surprised as Gokudera stepped up. He grins. "Well I don't care who goes first since I intend to dispose the three of you." I hear for the first time the common language I use leave his lips.

I frown as Squalo's eyes met mine once again. I started to wonder why that he took time to look at my direction. I watch as Gokudera fight with Squalo, gave me a surprise that they were on the same level of fighting skill, my instincts told me otherwise, that Squalo is playing around with Gokudera – for what purpose that I don't know.

"Watch out!" Hibari-senpai shouts which gave me a surprise appearing out of nowhere. I found myself in Hibari-senpai's arms holding me tight not long after him shouting. On the ground where I stood were blades that would have killed me if Hibari-senpai had not pulled me away in time.

"Oi Bel! You missed!" Squalo shouts as he had stopped his spar with Gokudera. He sounded really angry.

Another male appeared he had short blond hair wearing a small crown. He was playing with a knife, something similar on the ground that would have injured me, much worst killed me. He appeared from somewhere so suspect that he had been targeting me.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked at me alarmed.

I smiled to assure him that I have come to no harm thanks to Hibari-senpai. "I'm fine." I responded. I try to separate from Hibari-senpai though he refuses to release me. "Hibari-senpai." I called in hope he would loosen his grip on me only to catch him with a serious look on his face directed to Squalo and the other male blond, a strange expression. I didn't move sensing the tension.

"Let's go!" Squalo commanded, started speaking in Italian again.

"Eh?!" the other male blonde look dismayed, made a whining child's tone more. "Can't we just play around more? You had all your fun." He responded with Italian language, looked at my direction with a dejected look.

"I am not having fun!" Squalo shouts continuing in Italian. He glares at us then took off as if nothing happened; the other blond following behind.

"Are you okay?" Gokudera asked running towards where I am.

"Yeah." I replied, glance at Hibari-senpai who slowly loosened his grip on me as soon our attackers are gone. I stood up, left his side. I stare at senpai, wanted to ask him so many question considering what happened. I put it on hold not wanting to worry Yamamoto and Gokudera more. "Are you okay senpai?" I asked noticed that he had received some scratches falling along with me when he grabbed me out of the path of the knives. "Let me tend to that." I spoke softly feeling weak willed. Senpai saved me after all so I had no power to scold him despite the secrecy.

"They came for me, didn't they?" I asked while treating the scratches that Hibari-senpai received in our room, the most private place I could come up with where Yamamoto and Gokudera would not even dare to step in unless necessary. "It is weird how they pulled away when you appeared saving me. That Squalo presented himself as distraction while the other one finish me off in secret." I looked up facing Hibari-senpai's gaze. "Why? I am sure now that you know something. You know my uncle as well, don't you?"

Hibari-senpai sighs. "Yes, and more will come." He reached out as I finished treating him, touched my left cheek. "You are someone important because of your blood and family. You were taught by your uncle to protect yourself just in case something an attack happens."

"Like today?" I asked. He wasn't deflecting me, I suppose he is tired, believed that it was time that he told me things.

He shook his head, removed his hand on me. "There were other attacks, though I always take care of it. In this school, NO, in your current life you have me as your body guard. Your uncle acts like one as well, though some things are going on so he left you in my full care. I can't say no to him so I agreed to take up the task of guarding."

"And Gokudera?"

"He is from another family, as well as your Dino. It isn't that we can't trust Dino, they have their own family to worry about."

I started to wonder how Gokudera had lived for so long as a mafia man's child. Dini-nii, Reborn and even Hibari-senpai had kept everything a secret from me. I understood the bigger picture, WHY Reborn had taught me everything – in preparation for the future. "Because of the positions, YOU wanted ME to stay away from Gokudera."

"Yes, and considering the situation MORE assassins will come for you." Hibari-senpai grips my shoulders; he looked like he was in pain which saddened me. "Do you understand now why you are needed to be kept in the dark? So that you can enjoy your peaceful life as much as you can. Time will come that your normal life would disappear."

I started to feel terrible why I had to be protected. I imagine the life that Gokudera and Hibari had growing as part of mafia day one. "And you? How about Gokudera? From what I can see and learned you don't enjoy it. I shouldn't be treated so differently."

Hibari tensed, I could guess he understand perfectly what I meant; the image which I provided for him to imagine; that although I am special as they claim, I am still a child of a mafia man. I shouldn't be left alone protected in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**KHR **

8 Tsunayoshi's Curiosity and Hibari's feelings

flashback-

"Because of the positions, YOU wanted ME to stay away from Gokudera."

"Yes, and considering the situation MORE assassins will come for you."

…

"Do you understand now why you are needed to be kept in the dark? So that you can enjoy your peaceful life as much as you can."

"And you? How about Gokudera? From what I can see and learned you don't enjoy it. I shouldn't be treated differently."

-end of flashback

**Hibari's POV**

_I can't believe that it is the first time I think about. _I grumble to no one in particular as I recall the conversation I had with Tsunayoshi, the kouhai that Reborn had asked me to look after. I owed Reborn so I don't ask anything in particular detail unless I deem necessary.

I stare at the ceiling thinking of the brunette sleeping above my bed. I became aware that he is loved and had a protective life although he is destined to be a leader of a mafia group. I started to wonder if Tsunayoshi is really suited to be a part of mafia.

I shook my head to remove other thoughts; reminded myself that there is nothing more to my job than to protect Tsunayoshi. I couldn't allow my feelings to interfere with my task. Reborn wouldn't have it. I know because I could tell that even the one who picked me up, although Reborn is not good at expressing it, he treasures Tsunayoshi.

I closed my eyes to stop myself from thinking other unnecessary things. Sleep came quickly to me. I need not worry since whatever is out there threatening to take Tsunayoshi's life, I would stir awake.

I woke up, expected that Tsunayoshi would be gone to school that morning but then there I saw him sitting at the study table. I wonder if he had been waiting for me.

Tsunayoshi smile back at me, though it looked like a sad one. "I think I said some things I shouldn't have yesterday. Sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize." I said knowing that he isn't to blame for the outburst alone. He didn't say anything after. The silence between us is deafening that I suggested, "Do you want to visit your uncle? Or at least his work place?"

"But the school-." He responded though I knew he wasn't really worried about it since like me he received advance teaching from Reborn. I chuckles, "Don't worry. They won't get mad at a one day absence."

"Okay." He replied.

I took Tsunayoshi with me. There were some people, adult, who wanted to stop us since we should be in school. All I needed to do is give my name and we were left alone. I figure it is better to tell him everything since he already knows some at my own fault. I don't care anymore if Reborn punishes me. "Geez!" I complained as another adults came to stop us. Irritated, I decide to stop a car and capture it tired of being stopped.

Tsunayoshi managed to guess what I intended to do when I stopped a car by standing on the road; he tried to stop me from apprehending the vehicle, though in the end Tsunayoshi let me be before we started into an argument. With a little persuasion, meaning a threat, we managed to have the driver of the care bring us towards our destination. The trip took us two hours. I let the driver leave at Tsunayoshi's request. We stood in front of a large mansion that a normal person would not assume that it is actually a home to a mafia.

"Wait a minute." Tsunayoshi called out to me, he held onto my uniform. I could see his reluctance, understood what he is feeling – fear. I can't say that we have the same fear but I also feel it, since I met him.

I face him, took his hands held it together. "I'll be with you, nothing to worry. You can trust me; whatever you decide on, I will follow you."

He nods with a timid smile.

**Tsunayoshi's POV**

It was just a few single words and enough to make me trust him. Senpai is like Reborn though there is difference since compared to Reborn; Hibari-senpai is much gentle. I follow senpai close into the mansion preparing my heart to what to expect. My nervousness couldn't leave me that quickly, but senpai at my side made it easier. I stayed as close as possible to senpai.

We were greeted by what I suspect a butler. He led senpai and me towards the long hallway deep inside the mansion. There was so much to see just in the hallway filled with various decorations from paintings to statues. I guess it wasn't less that I expect from a mansion.

"OOOf…" I bump to senpai's back when he came to a sudden stop. I took a peek, saw a familiar face standing before us along with people I don't know. _Squalo._ I prepare myself from a fight; it was only a few days since I met Squalo.

"I see you came for a visit." Senpai spoke filled with sarcasm glaring at Squalo and company.

"What does a pet know?" the man with scars on his face spoke obviously looking down on senpai. His eyes fall on me. "Is that thing destined to be the heir?! Ha! Ha! Ha!" His voiced thunders mockingly, his words were all directed to me. I expected them to speak Italian but he didn't.

I frown knowing that he was looking down as well to me. I wanted to retort back but senpai stopped me, his hand gripped my hand as if saying not to do anything. At his silent plea I listened. If there is one thing that I receive praise from Reborn, it was able to control my anger and calmness.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that I will make you regret it because you will be surprised that a small animal could bite back when you least expected." Senpai informed with smile. He pulled me as he trudge along while trying to protect me.

I looked back, met the man with the scar's gaze. The man didn't only have a menacing look but aura. My body instinctively telling me that he is dangerous man.

As soon as we reached a room, not too sure if it is the one we were actually going to since the butler disappeared; senpai embraced me in his arms. I am taken by surprise by his action. "What's wrong?" I asked out of concern.

"I didn't expect to meet him here." "… Squalo?" "Xanxus… That man is another one who received recommendation to be the next in line."

"WHAT?" I was surprised at what senpai said. "Next in line to what?" I assume it is related to the mafia thing. There was the conversation earlier that I barely understood.

"I can't explain everything that is why I figure best thing to do is bring you here since someone can tell you everything. I do not have the position to tell you anything. All I can do is filling you in with minor information because I do not have the full knowledge of the matter either."

The warmth I felt from him was comfortable that I ended up thinking that he was trouble about it as I am who didn't know anything.

14=21=14

Bknight291: alternating point of views is hard, I am starting to get even more amazed to the writers that manage to do it… Hopefully I can be as good as them.


	9. Chapter 9

**KHR **

Chapter Tsunayoshi POV.

9 The Ninth

"EH?" I stare at the old man standing before us in the room I assumed to be a receiving room for guest. I stood shocked at what I heard.

"He is the current leader, Vongola Ninth." Hibari introduced the man to me who looked like a grandpa of someone.

I couldn't believe that the leader of the man looked gentle. I stare at the man referred as Ninth. Thought that maybe senpai introduce me to a wrong person.

"I didn't expect to meet him here." the old man, Vongola Ninth uttered looking at me with a gentle smile. He turned his attention to Hibari-senpai. "I thought that Reborn decided against meeting with me until he finishes a year of his study at Namimori."

_So Reborn decided to tell me after a year - __everything__. _I thought thinking of all the hard work Reborn did goes to waste so quickly. "Uncle Reborn hadn't told me anything actually." I informed. "I learned it on my own." I glance at Hibari-senpai who looked tensed before the Vongola Ninth, I started to wonder if I had said something wrong; I continued anyway. "Although uncle Reborn kept everything under sheets, it is only a matter of time before I learn the truth. He trained me after all." I wasn't exactly sure what I was saying, though it seemed the right thing to say. Judging from the reaction that Hibari-senpai had, I wasn't about to let him get punished since it wasn't his fault; I did the snooping around and kept on asking.

"I see. I bet you still have a lot of question. You may ask me anything."

I followed after Vongola Ninth as he took a seat, I didn't sit immediately though.

"Sit." He urged me, and so I did, sat facing him while Hibari-senpai stood close at my side. "Sit down Hibari. You are making Tsunayoshi uncomfortable."

"Yes." Hibari-senpai replied in a soft voice complying with the Ninth's request. I didn't want to be alone on the chair, so I was grateful that Hibari-senpai was allowed to do the same.

All I needed to know is where to start and what to ask which isn't an easy task, and then I recalled Hibari-senpai say something that sounded like there were other people aside from me. "I want to know if there are other people who are like me. I mean to say… er…" He paused thinking how to continue.

"There are others like you." The Ninth informed amidst my thoughts. "Do you want to meet them? I'd suggest no since there is animosity between the heirs. In particularly of my son."

"Son?" I asked, though I didn't care much WHO, I wanted to know.

"Xanxus. He is my son, and since I appointed YOU along with your father, he had been more than in a foul mood."

Okay, I was completely surprised that the man before me had a son and it was Xanxus. More so that he had chosen ME rather than his son.

"You got chosen because of the training that you underwent and that on your blood runs the Vongola blood."

"Vongola blood…. You keep saying Vongola. What exactly is the Vongola? I have an understanding it pertains to my family blood."

"A mafia family. I am sure you are aware that what you will inherit is mafia related." I nod in response; I listen as he continues speaking. "Vongola family has stood for so long. And I fear that it is becoming tainted. I wish to return it to how it was when the Primo had led it."

I let him speak, half-understanding what he said. By the time the old man had finished talking, I understood everything which I very much didn't like. "I should tell you now that I could care less what happens to the Vongola. I don't have any intention of looking after something that I don't like."

"You have a choice Tsunayoshi." The Ninth timidly smiles. His smile was kind which left me feeling guilty. It was the same as he is discretely saying that I have no choice.

"I can try." I muttered. I sigh raising my voice as to remind everyone in the room and make myself clear, "I am not making a promise. I'll see what I can do."

14=21=14

Bknight291: I want to let Tsunayoshi have his kind-nature-helpful-couldn't-refuse trait so I tried my best not to alter too much of his personality. What I like is that he couldn't say no after all, and the reason for I tried keeping it, you will see as the chapter progress, though some of you might have an idea already.


	10. Chapter 10

**KHR **

10 Hibari curses

Tsunayoshi's POV

I return to school with Hibari-senpai who suddenly requested that I call him by name or drop my honorifics which I did. I too felt it hard calling him adding senpai all the time. With everything out in the open, Hibari started to follow me around freely on his own that I would sometimes argue with him.

"I said you don't need to stay too close." I said with Hibari close behind me at the hallway, I start to wonder if Hibari is attending class as he should since he rarely had left my side. "We are at school. I can take care of myself." I struggle to push him away from me, strength-wise, Hibari is stronger from me. I felt Hibari was like an over protective elder brother. "If I can't there is Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"That's right." Gokudera agrees with me. I saw a smile on his face; I could tell he was happy that I rely on his protection. "We will definitely protect him." He face Yamamoto demanding an answer, "RIGHT?!"

Yamamoto smiles answers in a calm manner, "Yeah." I could tell that he wants to avoid conflict with Hibari and Gokudera's bantering though.

"No." Hibari answers to me. He glares at Gokudera. "I can't trust YOU from another family."

"WHAT?!" Gokudera's anger grew – the signal of a fight starting.

With the mafia out in the open in our group, it became more frequent for Gokudera and Hibari to argue than it was with Gokudera and Yamamoto. How I wish that Hibari and Gokudera would get along well so that there won't be a fighting.

The sound of Namimori hymn rang; saw that it was Hibari take out his mobile phone. I watched as he answered the call glad that it was the reason for him to stop fighting with Gokudera.

"WHAT?!" Hibari raised his voice which startled us after mumbling so long during the phone call. He look at my direction, made me curious what he was on the phone about. He looked angry at the same time sad. I couldn't help grow worried that the moment he hung up I asked what it was about. "Sorry." He said with a sad smile after he had approached me. He pats my head, face Yamamoto and Gokudera. There was reluctance on his face. "You said you are Tsunayoshi's friends. I hope that you keep that promise. I need to leave somewhere. Look after him in my absence. I will send someone to help out until I return."

"Hibari, what's going on?" I asked sensing that something is definitely wasn't right. Despite everything, I am sure that Hibari won't easily leave me, not with Gokudera. The call must be really serious.

"Don't go out anywhere isolate." Hibari warned. He scratched my head then took his leave.

Hibari's POV

With everything in the open, I didn't need to hide the fact for me needing to protect Tsunayoshi. I asked him to drop the honorifics, call me by my name or surname.

"I said you don't need to stay too close." He said as I stood close at his side. "We are at school. I can take care of myself." He struggle to push me away from him, which I knew that he is aware that he couldn't do it without using some kind of trick; I knew perfectly well that when it comes to physical strength I am stronger. "If I can't there is Gokudera and Yamamoto."

I got annoyed that Tsunayoshi would suddenly call out Gokudera and Yamamoto's name. I didn't like that other than me there is someone he would rely on; especially Gokudera.

"That's right." Gokudera smiles as he boasts how Tsunayoshi relies on him. "We will definitely protect him." He face Yamamoto demanding an answer, "RIGHT?!"

Yamamoto looked at me then smiles answers in a calm manner, "Yeah." I stare at him, still wary what he could be thinking about. If I were to compare, I understood Gokudera better which doesn't sit well with me.

"No." I said. "I can't trust YOU from another family." I voiced out my thoughts ignoring the fact that Gokudera is in a higher position than me and could have me killed easily if he wanted with his family.

"WHAT?!" Gokudera reacted enraged at my words. He obviously knew that I am hinting at something.

I ended up fighting with Gokudera. The white hair male threw punches at me which I returned so easily double the damage. I ignore Tsunayoshi's plead to stop for I really wanted to teach Gokudera a lesson.

The sound of Namimori hymn rang as it vibrates through my pocket; I stepped away from Gokudera to have room to answer the call thus putting on hold the punishment I had yet to give to Gokudera.

I talked in a soft voice, careful choosing the words to be heard by Tsunayoshi since the call I just got is from a subordinate of the Ninth a call which I didn't expect to get at that moment. I listen, receive news that gave me a shock, "WHAT?!" I couldn't stop myself in such a manner since it was too horrible and hard for me to accept. I look at Tsunayoshi angry at the same time powerless – my feelings weren't entirely directed at him. "Alright I got it." I ended the call muttering curses.

I approached Tsunayoshi then said my apology, "Sorry." I forced a smile to hide my concern. I pat his head, then faced Yamamoto and Gokudera. I didn't like the idea of leaving Tsunayoshi into the hands of the two, but at the moment there wasn't anyone that I can rely on. "You said you are Tsunayoshi's friends. I hope that you keep that promise. I need to leave somewhere. Look after him in my absence. I will send someone to help out until I return."

"Hibari, what's going on?" Tsunayoshi asked me, I could tell he sensed something wasn't right. His intuition had always been so scarily sharp, the very reason that he had found out everything.

"Don't go out anywhere isolate." I reminded him. I scratched the side of his head, prayed that he would listen to me and would not get into trouble in my absence.

As I was to take my leave, I felt something pull me. When I looked back, Tsunayoshi was tugging on my uniform. He raised his head and met my eyes. "What is going on? Tell me?" I could see a crease on his forehead, knew that he wouldn't let me go until he hears something from me.

"Nothing." I smiled not wanting to worry him more that I already have.

"Nothing means something." Tsunayoshi said scowls at me which stunned me.

"Come on!" Yamamoto pulls Tsunayoshi's hand away from me. "We can still play around!" he said with a smile his arm rest on Tsunayoshi's shoulder. I don't know if he had done it out of concern for Tsunayoshi or voicing out that he wants to play with Tsunayoshi, though he did it well enough subtly-timely.

"But-." Tsunayoshi ready to complain, I instantly cut him off. "I will tell you when everything is over." I left the hallway in haste, prevented myself from looking back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I asked the moment I arrived at the closest Vongola mansion at our area, the place I had taken Tsunayoshi once. "What is the meaning of this?! Tsunayoshi will fight with Xanxus?"

It was the ring owner of Rain, the guardian of the Ninth, who I found in the mansion. "Are you a fool?" he glanced at me with a frown not moving from the chair. "It was the order that was sent to us. Ninth doesn't have the power to stop it since even the father of the brat had agreed on it."

I winced. At the mention of Tsunayoshi's father. I knew then that I could do nothing since it was Tsunayoshi's father who got involved.

"But say," He said to me staring with a smirk. "I find it a surprise that you would get this emotional over someone. You have taken a liking to the boy have you?"

"What?" I asked puzzled what he meant.

"I heard from the cloud guardian your outburst. He said it was a surprise to hear you raise your voice, let alone towards a guardian of the Ninth. Is this that kid's influence on you? I guess the kid is really likeable."

_Like? Tsunayoshi?_ I wonder about the meaning to his words. "I don't get what you meant. But let me say this that I have no plan on backing out. I still don't approve of having Tsunayoshi fight against Xanxus." I turned away, walks out of the room.

I hear the rain guardian say before I shut the door close, "Say whatever you want. The least you could do is stay by that kid's side." His words echoes. It felt like he is saying to me that there is nothing to be done.

14=21=14

Bknight291: damn it's hard! Anyway, have questions? Reviews anyone? Thanks!


End file.
